


Trading Places

by RileyRiot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, My First Eruri, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi have been together for a while, but there's something Erwin's never done for Levi and he's ready to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at eruri, hope it's not too bad.

It was early when Erwin woke up. He glanced over and saw that Levi was still asleep beside him. The smaller man was so beautiful when he slept, so vulnerable and at peace. There was no way he could resist touching him since he rarely got to see him like that when he was awake, so he ran his fingertips over his forehead, brushing ink colored hair from the other’s forehead only to watch it fall back into place. His lover only stirred slightly, but didn’t wake, so Erwin let his hand continue caressing the features of his face. He stopped at Levi’s thin lips and admired them. He wanted to kiss those lips. Bite them. Part them with his tongue – among other things. Erwin groaned low in his throat as the thought of Levi’s mouth caused his cock to swell beneath the covers.

He reluctantly removed his fingers from Levi’s lips for a moment to give his cock a hard squeeze but that wasn’t enough, so he reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and took a out the half empty bottle of lube he had in there. After he had the lube he pushed down the blankets and exposed his erection. He poured a good amount of the sticky liquid directly onto his member and began to leisurely stroke himself, getting harder and harder by the moment. He watched Levi sleep the entire time and as he did he fantasized about something that had been on his mind for some time now.

Even though he and Levi and been together for over six months, the blond had never once bottomed for his lover. It wasn’t like he’d outright refused to do it or that he thought it was beneath him. It was just the opportunity had never presented itself or maybe he had never let it present itself. From the very first time the two of them had slept together in Levi’s childhood bedroom during summer break up until now where they were living together in an apartment off campus, Erwin had always been the one that ended up inside of Levi. He loved it. They both loved it.

Most of the time Levi practically begged him to fuck him, and he always obliged. But recently Erwin had found himself becoming more and more curious about what it would feel like to take Levi inside of him, to feel Levi stretch him and drive his cock into him over and over again until they both came so hard that they practically slipped into a coma from exhaustion. His desire to experience sex with Levi like that had only increased a week ago when the two of them had been making love and he’d watched Levi come from just having his cock inside of him. He’d been using both his hands to pin Levi’s above his head, while he had sucked and bit on his nipples, but still the smaller man had found his release. Levi had screamed in a mixture of anguish and ecstasy as he splattered cum all over both their stomachs and chests and seeing that triggered Erwin’s own orgasm.

Just the memory of that day had Erwin unconsciously stroking his cock even faster, but he forced himself to stop. He wasn’t ready to come, not like that. So he slowly unwrapped his slick fingers from his throbbing shaft and moved them down to his heavy sack. He gently massaged and tugged at it, not ready to explore further just yet. As he toyed with his own body he thought more about all the different times and places he’d made love to Levi or had fucked him mercilessly and how no matter how much he gave the other man was still able to take it. He wondered if he would want Levi to be hard or gentle with him. Gentle was probably best, but part of him wanted to see Levi lose control and pound into him.

God, he couldn’t believe he was thinking like that. He’d never had so much as a finger inside of him and now all he could think about was how bad he wanted to have Levi slamming his cock into him. What would Levi think if he knew what he’d been thinking about for the last few months? Would it turn him on? As he looked at his best friend and the love of his life, still sleeping beside him he had very little doubt that Levi would enjoy having him like that. So, with a heavy sigh he slid his finger lower, until it was just outside of his entrance. He massaged it just a little. Even though he’d fingered and prepped Levi countless times he still felt a bit hesitant about doing it to himself. It was quite possible that he would only like this in his fantasies and that was part of the reason he hadn’t brought it up to the other man. He didn’t want to tell Levi this was what he wanted and then end up not liking it and disappointing him.

However, last night after they’d made love and he watched Levi have another exceptionally hard, hands-free orgasm, he decided that he needed to know if this was really what he wanted or if it was just something he thought he wanted. Granted, he probably should’ve waited until after Levi had gone to class or at the very least gone to do this self exploring in the bathroom, but for some reason he felt more comfortable doing this with his lover beside him than he would have doing it alone. So, after he relocated the lube beside him in the bed he spread his legs a little and poured some more on to his fingers and his virginal hole. He tensed at the sensation. It wasn’t bad, just foreign. He let the lube slide over his entrance and down his seam, just letting himself take in the feel of it.

Once he was comfortable with the lube he pressed his finger against is tight ring and began to massage it again. It felt better than he expected and his cock twitched in response, so he added a little more pressure. He winced a little in discomfort, but forced himself to keep going. He squeezed his eyes shut and made a tight fist as his finger eventually started to slip inside of him. It was weird and not really pleasurable at all and at first he couldn’t understand why Levi’s cock always got so hard when he’d done it to him, but as he started to tug the finger back out he felt a pleasant tug in his lower abdomen radiated through his cock and he groaned. When his finger slipped from his body he was eager to put it back in and feel that sensation again, so he immediately began pressing the greased up digit back inside of him. It didn’t really feel any less uncomfortable going in, but he pushed deeper that time to see if the pleasure would be even better when he pulled it out again. It was.

Erwin continued to slowly work just the one finger in and out of his body, allowing himself to get used to this knew feeling as he imagined the finger inside of him being Levi’s instead of his own. He really wanted to wake up the other man, but knew he should probably wait a little longer. His cock however didn’t agree with him and was leaking precum profusely. He used the hand that wasn’t inside of him to give it several more rough squeezes to take the edge off then moved that hand to one of his nipples. Levi loved pinching and sucking on them and it had always felt amazing, but he’d never played around with them on his own, so he decided to now. He rolled and pinched both the way Levi usually did and it felt good, almost as good as it did when Levi did it. Almost.

When he realized that his finger was moving in and out of him more freely he pulled it out and lubed up a second. He was more hesitant than before but he told himself if Levi could do it he could too. He nearly bit his bottom lip off as he used it as a chew toy to keep himself quiet while he pushed both his fingers into him that time. Discomfort wasn’t strong enough to describe it, but it also wasn’t the worst thing in the world either. He just felt very…full back there. At least the throbbing in his cock had stopped a little, in fact it had even gone a little soft as he took his time working his fingers deeper inside his body. He sighed in relief when there was nothing left for him to take. He waited for what felt like forever for his body to feel comfortable enough for him to start withdrawing the fingers, but when he didn’t he made sure not to take them out completely. When he had just half of his slick, long fingers inside of his ass he started working them back inside of him again. Like before with the one finger he repeated this push and tug process over and over until his body was finally able to relax some. He tried twisting his fingers around in the scissoring motion he used to open up Levi, but it was a bit much so he went back to just slowly thrusting them in and out of him.

At some point it started to feel good again and his erection returned so he gave opening himself up another try. It was a little easier that time and he groaned and bucked his hips up off the bed slightly in response. By now his entire body was covered in sweat and his eyes where squeezed shut so tightly that he knew he’s see spots whenever he opened them.

As he alternated between stretching and fingering himself with one hand he took the hand that he had still been using to play with his nipples and slipped it under the covers that were still over Levi. He found his lover’s cock hanging limp over his thigh and immediately began to stroke it to life. Even though he still was nervous about going through with this, now he knew for sure that he wanted Levi inside of him. Levi’s lips curved in a little smirk as his eyes remained closed. Erwin rubbed his thumb over the head of the smaller man’s cock until it was sticky with his precum and Levi was moaning.

“Fine, I’m up,” Levi’s voice was still husky with sleep, as his eyes slowly opened.

He smirked again and thrusts his hips a few times so that for a moment he was fucking Erwin’s hand.

“Ahh,” Erwin moaned as he accidently hit something inside of him. From the intense wave of pleasure that washed over him he knew it had to be his prostate.

“What’s wr–” Levi didn’t finish his question as he finally noticed what Erwin was doing. “Erwin?” He made his name a question.

“I…I…want you inside of me,” Erwin admitted as he tried to find his prostate again.

Levi looked from Erwin’s buried fingers to his face in disbelief. “Are you – are you sure?”

Erwin nodded as he leaned over and tried to kiss Levi to let him know just how sure he was. The angle was awkward with his hands shoved inside of him, so he finally slipped them out and turned onto his side and gripped onto Levi’s hip with one hand cupped his cheat with the other, so he could kiss him better. Their kiss was gentle and loving at first, but soon grew to something hotter than a flame. They battle for dominance as usual, but for the first time Erwin let Levi have it. He also let the short man roll them so that he was on his back and Levi was between his legs. Levi thrust his hips and ground their stiff cocks together until they both were panting and gasping for breath.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked again as he knelt between Erwin’s parted legs.

“Yes,” Erwin said with a nod.

“Good, because I’ve wanted this for so long,” Levi admitted.

Erwin hadn’t expected him to say that. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to push you or make you feel obligated to do it if it wasn’t something you wanted too.”

Erwin’s love for the other man only grew when he saw the sincerity in Levi’s eyes and heard the seriousness in his tone. If he hadn’t been sure that he wanted this before then he was now.

“I want it,” Erwin said before he pulled Levi down to him for another heated kiss. Yes, he definitely wanted this.

“Lube?” Levi asked, as they broke apart again.

Erwin found the bottle amongst the mess of sheets once more and handed it to Levi. Levi looked at him again to confirm that this was what he wanted. Erwin nodded again and then Levi coated his own fingers with the clear liquid before he lower them to Erwin’s hole. Erwin tensed, but Levi used his other hand to caress and pinched at his nipples. That distracted him long enough for Levi to work the tip of one of his fingers through his entrance.

“Can I keep going?” Levi asked when Erwin moaned in distress.

Erwin nodded again.

Levi slowly slid more of his finger inside of Erwin and even though he’d done it before himself it felt different now that Levi was the one doing it – better even. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Levi fingered him and played with his nipples. After awhile it began to feel so good that he had to stroke his cock, and since now his hands were free he used one to massage his balls and the other to pump his dripping cock furiously.

“You look amazing like this,” Levi said with sincerity in both his eyes and voice, as he eased out his finger for a brief moment before bringing two back to his opening.

Erwin was so glad that he’d done this part to himself first because he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to take it without bailing out if it weren’t for his little practice run. He growled and stroked his cock faster as Levi’s finger stretched him. He tried to focus on all the pleasure his body felt and not the uncomfortable feeling of having fingers he could not control working inside of him to prepare his ass for something far bigger.

“I don’t know how much more I can take,” Levi’s voice was strained now when he spoke.

Erwin knew what he was asking even without him saying the words. Levi wanted to be inside of him. He still wanted that too, so he nodded. Levi visibly shuttered in response before he slowly pulled his fingers from Erwin’s well-prepared body.

Once Levi’s fingers were out of him he quickly gripped his cock and brought it up to Erwin’s ass. Erwin watched intently as Levi poured lube all over his cock before he cautiously began to press it against the puckered entrance to his body.

“Shit,” Erwin hissed in pain as Levi’s cock began to break through the barrier of his body.

Levi whispered soft, soothing words but he didn’t make out any of them. His mind was too focused on the intrusion into his body as Levi pushed deeper and deeper into him. Levi stopped several times until he was finally completely inside of him.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked with concern in his eyes.

“Fine,” he lied.

His ass felt like it had been torn in two. Why had he wanted this, he asked himself several times as he felt his lover’s cock pulsating inside of him. His question wasn’t answered until Levi’s perfectly curved cock hit his prostate as he slowly pulled back out of him. Erwin immediately let go of his cock and gripped onto Levi’s lower back, which cause the other man to sink back into him. The both groaned from that.

“Do it again,” Erwin whispered up into Levi’s ear, “It feels good when you touch me there.”

Levi nodded and started to pull out again, this time deliberately angling his hips so that he brushed against Erwin’s sweet spot. Erwin cried out louder than he had before and Levi rewarded him, by doing it again and again until all his body felt was that pleasure.

“Harder, Levi, fuck me harder,” Erwin found himself saying now that the pain had subsided some.

“Fuck,” Levi growled in response to his words and began working in and out of him faster.

Erwin watched in awe as Levi’s long, slick cock drove into him over and over. Sometimes Erwin wince or cried out in pain, other times he whimpered and moaned from the incredible pleasure that Levi brought his body. God, he wasn’t sure what felt better, being in Levi or Levi being in him, but was sure glad he’d experience both.

Soon Levi’s thrust became erratic and he clumsily fumbled around for Erwin’s cock and began to jerk it urgently. Erwin knew Levi was going to come soon and was relieved because he was close too.

“I’m close, should I pull–”

Erwin shook his head before Levi could finish his question. He wanted Levi’s cum inside of him. He needed it. “Come inside me.”

Levi swore again before he leaned down and kissed Erwin again. When the sloppy kiss was over Levi sat back up and began fucking him harder and faster, while he whispered how badly he wanted to fill Erwin’s ass with his cum and see Erwin shoot his load all over his chest. Levi was always into the dirty talk whenever he was close to coming and it always worked on Erwin. That time was no exception; Erwin sprayed wave after wave of white ropes across his stomach and chest just before Levi’s hot cum coated his insides. Once again they both cried out from the pleasure and Erwin pulled Levi down to him, deeper in him.

Their orgasms rocked both of them so much that it was several minutes before either of them could speak coherently and even then all either of them could say was, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is always the hardest for me, but I don't hate this. Hope you all feel the same. Please comment so I can gauge whether I should write more for these two.


End file.
